Verde por Halloween
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS! Echar de menos a quienes más quieres en el Halloween de 1998. El resto viene dentro en atención a quienes no han leído el libro. Oneshot. Andromeda Tonks


_A falta de diez días para Halloween, no es la típica historia de miedo, pero me ha inspirado para este one-shot. Quería aprovechar esa fecha tan especial en el mundo mágico para hablar de un personaje que me tiene enamorada. Uno de esos grandes detalles de JKR es haber ignorado las muertes de Tonks, Lupin y Ted, y habernos dejado completamente sola a Andromeda, al cuidado de Teddy. Me imagino su fuerza por haber logrado criarlo, pero odio que haya maltratado a este personaje, como ha hecho con tantos otros. _

_Un personaje marginal en los libros y generalmente en fanfiction. Pero espero que os guste._

* * *

**Verde por Halloween**

_**31 de octubre de 1998**_

Una calabaza iluminaba el recibidor de su casa. Esperaba de un momento a otro que los niños de los vecinos pasaran para recoger caramelos. Junto a la calabaza y su velita, había colocado una bolsa de un fantasma con caramelos... sin Grageas Bertie Bott. Los niños adoraban todos los años ir a su casa a recoger relámpagos de chocolate y pequeñas varitas de regaliz. Las golosinas mágicas les volvían locos. Por eso, todos los niños muggles que iban a casa en Halloween imaginaban a Andromeda como un _hada buena_.

_"Las brujas son feas. La señora Tonks es guapa, y tiene los mejores caramelos."_

Eso decían los niños, todos los años. Los niños son_ niños_, no son magos, ni brujas, ni muggles, ni tienen la_ sangre sucia o limpia._

Porque Andromeda en realidad sí podía parecerles un hada. Era alta, esbelta, de rasgos suaves y hermosos, piel pálida, y de cabello castaño que en su juventud había llevado suelto o recogido en sofisticados peinados que eran copiados por sus contemporáneas en Hogwarts. Pero ella no era de las que disfrutaba con su aspecto. Ésa era su hermana menor; Andromeda jamás se había envanecido de sus orígenes, su aristocrática belleza, sus impecables modales, o su encanto personal.

En su mundo, en su pequeño mundo, Andromeda era tan sólo, _Andromeda._ Y había sido feliz.

Ted siempre le dijo que se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Y también le decía que lo que más amaba de ella era su determinación y su coraje. Él le decía que nunca entendió que la mujer de su vida fuese Slytherin. A menudo Ted le decía que tenía que haber sido seleccionada en Gryffindor por ese valor.

_"Los de Slytherin nacen, no se hacen"_ le respondía ella con ambigüedad. En el fondo, Andromeda era Slytherin. Y Ted, en el fondo, también lo sabía, y la amó Slytherin. Porque ella fue capaz de conseguir su objetivo, huir de la presión familiar, y pasar el resto de su vida junto al hombre que amaba, por encima de todo y todos.

¡Oh, la sangre!. Ése fue un pequeño detalle, aparentemente importantísimo en su familia. Pues ella ni se acordaba de que Ted era un hijo de muggles. Su familia, por lo visto, no se lo perdonó hasta el fin de sus días.

Andromeda pasó la varita por encima de la repisa de la chimenea y sin necesidad de despegar los labios, el polvo invisible era ya inexistente. Siempre se le habían dado bien los hechizos domésticos.

Una chimenea de ladrillo. No era de mármol.

Con marcos de fotografías. Pero no de marcos en plata.

Con la gente que amaba. No con gloriosos ancestros, como la _querida _tía Elladora, que pasó a la historia de la familia por decapitar elfos domésticos.

Con personas. No con individuos que sólo consideraban personas a aquellas con un porcentaje mágico en sangre superior al 99 por ciento.

Fotografías con su marido. Con su hija. Con su yerno. Con su nieto.

_Ted. _

_Su Ted._ Una foto justo después de haberse casado, en la luna de miel. Su cabello claro, su risa franca, contagiosa. El lago helado en el fondo; por motivos económicos, sólo habían podido pasar la luna de miel en Escocia, tras su boda secreta en invierno. Pero Ted había encontrado el viaje maravilloso.

_"Mejor que haga mucho frío. ¿Quién quiere una luna de miel en el Caribe?. Así no tendrás más remedio que 'amarme, cuidarme y respetarme', dándome mucho calorcito, y cuidando de tu marido". _

Ella fingía indignación y ofensa. Pero él la conocía, y al final acababan riéndose juntos. Su doble en la foto y Ted reían igualmente, y desaparecían cayendo, volviéndose a asomar desde el marco inferior, medio abrazados. Como entonces, Ted trataba de "enseñarle" a ella cómo patinar sobre hielo. Ella había patinado sobre hielo casi antes de saber caminar. Ventajas de tener una infancia privilegiada. Ted, sin embargo, buscaba la excusa perfecta para acabar abrazándola, fingiendo (bueno, no, fingiendo no, realmente) que resbalaba.

Siempre caían juntos al suelo. Y se mojaban las túnicas por el hielo que derretía el calor de sus cuerpos. Y él le besaba la punta de la nariz, diciéndole que estaba roja y fría.

Y ella se derretía en el hielo.

Esa historia nunca se la había contado a Nymphadora. Y sintió una angustia demasiado familiar en el pecho. Ya nunca podría contársela.

_Su ninfa._

Su hija odiaba su nombre, pero Andromeda no podía imaginar un nombre mejor para ella. Su pequeña, siempre sonriendo y cambiando su nariz patricia, tan similar a la suya, en una nariz bulbosa y redonda, o en una chata y delicada. Y reía como Ted. Y su cabello pasaba del suave castaño de su madre, a un brillante rosa o a un extravagante púrpura. Colores que para un cabello a Andromeda le horrorizaban, pero había comprendido que su hija representaba su ánimo según los colores de su cabello.

Como una Black. Todos los colores en uno solo, el negro de su apellido. Y Andromeda lloró. Y miró la casa... tan vacía sin ellos, tan silenciosa. Ni siquiera cuando Nymphadora se marchó para ser una auror la casa había estado tan silenciosa. A pesar de los ruidos de la calle, la gente celebrando Halloween, los niños riendo en grupos, disfrazados y recogiendo caramelos de puerta en puerta. Nunca había sentido su hogar tan asfixiante.

_Tan sola._

Ya no estaban con ella, era una ausencia tan enorme que hería no encontrarlos a su lado. Y tener la certeza, terrible, desgarradora, de que jamás estarían alli, que ya no volvería a verlos. Levantarse por la mañana y encontrar que el lado de su cama estaba frío, vacío. Que el hombre con quien había compartido su vida durante más de 30 años, unos 25 como pareja, ya no estaba ahí. Y al despertar por la mañana Andromeda se sentaba en la cama, y miraba alrededor, esperando escuchar un ruido que le indicara que Ted estaba por allí, que sólo se había levantado a preparar el desayuno...

Entonces la realidad la golpeaba con dureza, con toda su crueldad. Entonces ella bajaba, de nuevo sola, e iba a la cocina. Y colocaba los platos limpios que había fregado la noche anterior en sus alacenas con un movimiento mecánico de varita. Ted era muy desastre, pero tenía una curiosa manía de limpiar los platos con sus manos, no con la varita. Como cuando trabajaba durante sus años de estudiante en los restaurantes muggles en verano. Decía que le hacía sentirse como entonces, joven, feliz, despreocupado.

_"Dirás que es demasiado lento limpiar a lo muggle, pero me hace sentir joven, feliz y despreocupado. Soy un sentimental."_

Pero después la abrazaba, con las manos empapadas de agua y poniendo el suelo perdido, y le susurraba que ella le hacía sentir así todos los días de su vida, desde el momento en que la conoció por primera vez, antes de subir al Hogwarts Express al iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts. _Que ella siempre le haría sentir joven, feliz, despreocupado._

Hacía unas noches, Andromeda se fue a la cama y se despertó al poco tiempo, desorientada, pensando que no había hecho la colada de Nymphadora.

Andromeda cayó al suelo, arrodillada frente a la chimenea, abrazando en su pecho la foto de su niña. Su ninfa. Con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas. Echando terriblemente de menos a su pequeña, a su niña.

_Una madre nunca debe enterrar a sus hijos._

Aquella noche recordó que su niña ya nunca más iba a dejarle un montón de túnicas para que ella se las lavara y planchara con tanto cuidado.

_"Yo no sé cómo lo haces, mamá, a mi no me sale así la colada, debo de haber salido a papá."_

Eso era para Andromeda un orgullo; que su marido y su hija la necesitaran, era todo lo que le bastaba a Andromeda. Una mujer desheredada por su familia, que se había quedado sola por elección. Por amor. Y ahora estaba de verdad, _sola._

Sin Ted, el primero y el único que la había visto como era ella en realidad, no con el disfraz de hija de Blacks.

_"Pero yo me enamoré de Andromeda Black. No te habría querido más si hubieses nacido con otro apellido, Dromeda." _

El primero y el único que la había hecho sentirse feliz, plena... _Viva._

Y ahora ella vivía, _sin él. _Habían hecho tantos planes. Tenían tanta vida que compartir, que no era justo que la guerra se la hubiera llevado. De un zarpazo. ¿Por qué? Sólo por haber nacido de un vientre muggle. Ése era el motivo por el que no había merecido vivir una vida plena. Andromeda aborreció, no por primera vez, pero sí la más intensa, su origen mágico inmaculado, impoluto.

Deseaba haber muerto con él. Se habían prometido que nunca se separarían.

_"La sangre nunca será el motivo por el que nos separemos, Dromeda."_

Andromeda vivió siempre fiel a esa promesa. Y siempre supo que estaría con él, a su lado, independientemente de diferencias de clase o de origen mágico.

Pero no sólo fue eso. Con Ted, su propia hermana le había arrebatado a Nymphadora. Su niña, su ninfa, a pesar de que ella odiaba su nombre.

_"De verdad, mamá ¿qué poción te habías bebido para ponerme semejante nombre?"_

Su niñita, con ese cabello y esos rasgos cambiantes. Antes de que entrara en Hogwarts, le encantaba en Halloween disfrazarse de bruja _fea._ Y cambiaba su pelo a un brillante color verde, que espantaba a su madre. Tan pequeña y ya deseando lucir colores distintos en su pelo.

_"Mamá, sólo es un día... _porfi_... verde por Halloween."_

Y luego cambia a una princesa de cuento. Y su cabello se volvía largo, brillante, con bucles rubios que habrían hecho la delicia de su abuela Druella, si la hubiese conocido. Cuando Druella murió, Nymphadora tenía ya seis años, y nunca llegó a conocer a una nieta excepcional, única, buena, dulce y fuerte. Ser mestiza parecía suficiente para repudiar a una niña inocente, aunque llevara su propia sangre.

Sí que había salido a su padre, más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Su hija también era capaz de ver más allá que una fachada, veía el corazón de las personas. Ted vio desde el primer momento, que Andromeda era algo más que un bello escaparate de lujo, pureza mágica, orgullo y tradición.

Nymphadora también vio la extraordinaria persona que era el hombre del que se enamoró. La licantropía era algo que sucedía tres días al mes. Los otros veintisiete, Remus Lupin era un mago talentoso, generoso, amable, inteligente y sensato. Era mayor que su hija, pero ¿qué derecho tenía ella como madre a arrebatarle su felicidad?. ¿Acaso ella permitió a su madre que le arrebatara su deseo de vivir junto a Ted, alguien tan 'contaminado' a sus ojos como el propio Remus para el mundo?. Cuando supo que su hija se casaria con él, uno de los mejores amigos de su primo Sirius, sólo pudo alegrarse por ella. Y nunca había visto a Nymphadora más feliz.

No. Quizás no. Nymphadora sólo fue más feliz que el día de su boda, el día en el que nació Teddy. Que ahora estaba dormido profundamente en la cuna en su habitación, en el piso de arriba.

Nymphadora se parecía a Ted. Pero también a ella. Se habría escapado, abandonado todo, sólo por irse con Remus. Como hizo su madre antes que ella.

Andromeda volvió a llorar al ver a su hija cambiando el cabello y sonriendo en la foto, feliz, despreocupada.

Ojalá hubiera visto crecer a Teddy. Ojalá Teddy los hubiera conocido, a sus padres, a su abuelo. Ahora su nieto era la razón de vivir de Andromeda. _Sola._ Pero si había alguien que necesitaba de ella, entonces Andromeda Black Tonks jamás se rendiría. Sacaría adelante a su nieto, con la esperanza de que el mundo por el que sus padres y su abuelo había luchado y dado la vida, fuese un poco mejor que el que ellos mismos habían conocido. Que ese mundo no conociese de prejuicios, tradiciones, sangres mágicas, clases sociales. Donde los errores del pasado nunca se cometieran en su futuro.

Andromeda viviría para proteger, cuidar y hacer feliz a su nieto. Si él vivía, los suyos vivían. Y Andromeda sería feliz, joven y despreocupada. Como su otro Ted.

Teddy sería feliz, y conocería el barrio muggle donde nació su abuelo, y le enseñaría el primer y diminuto apartamento de casados, y le contaría que su madre era un auror extraordinaria, y le contaría que su padre era una leyenda en Hogwarts. Y que murieron luchando por su futuro.

Y Teddy sería feliz, y su risa sería contagiosa. Como la de Ted.

Y Teddy le pediría llevar el cabello verde por Halloween. Como Nymphadora.

ooOOooOOoo

* * *

_Me gusta pensar que Andromeda tiene esa fuerza interior, ese instinto de proteger a los suyos como tuvo Sirius. Pienso que los dos comparten ese trasfondo trágico con Regulus. Necesitaba darle expresamente una razón para salir adelante a Andromeda. Teniendo a alguien que la necesite (Teddy), sería incapaz de hundirse,_ _rendirse o algo peor. Estoy convencida de que crió a Teddy porque es una mujer de una entereza admirable, y eso necesitaba escribirlo. _

_"Una madre nunca debe enterrar a sus hijos". Parafraseo una frase terrible de la película Las Dos Torres, el rey Theoden la dice tras enterrar a su hijo. Esa escena me salta las lágrimas. _

_Me ha salido porque estoy de canguro de mi sobrino, que es un poco mayor que Teddy aquí. _

_Hasta otra, y gracias por haber leído._


End file.
